


As Time Goes By

by peacekindnesspossibility



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 09:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17505818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacekindnesspossibility/pseuds/peacekindnesspossibility
Summary: Jakob's getting ready for his first date with Jean, but Ola tells him he's doing it all wrong. Luckily, he's not too proud to take her advice.





	As Time Goes By

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody! I'm so excited to be contributing fic to this fandom for this wonderful couple! I loved their relationship in the show so much and I can't wait for season 2 even though I'm pretty sure they're going to break my heart!
> 
> This fic was inspired by a prompt I got on Tumblr 'they have their own movie night and just being all cute, snuggling together on their big sofa.'
> 
> It turned out a bit more angsty and reflective, but I hope the requester likes it all the same! Also, I picked Casablanca because it just...seemed like the kind of movie Jean would love.

Jakob had wanted to take her out somewhere, make a grand gesture. She deserved to be loved, he insisted, and they’d spent so long hiding, he wanted to make sure she knew he was proud to be with her. But as he stands there adjusting the tie he never wears, he catches a very smug Ola leaning against the doorframe with her arms crossed. She doesn’t say anything, just stands there, smirking. It’s infuriating.

“What,” he finally demands, and his eldest shakes her head at him.

“You two have been carrying on all this time and you still don’t know her at all, do you?” Jakob blinks once, twice.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean…you guys have been having a lot of sex, yeah?” Jakob flushes, surprised by Ola’s blunt words. She’s always spoken her mind, but not about this. In fact, aside from a teasing remark here and there, the girls have never really spoken of Jakob’s sex life. Demons from hell, indeed, he thinks, to just spring such talk on him like this. Ola continues, seemingly unaware of her father’s musings, “But this is your first official date. You should do something she likes.”

“And you do not think she would like a nice meal?”

“Sure, but from what Otis tells me, she’s not a big out on the towner. Not on the first date at least.” She’s giving him that cheeky smile again, and he narrows his eyes at her.

“Why do I suspect you have an idea?” The smirk widens. Jakob has the unnerving feeling he’s completely and utterly screwed.

“Well I have spent a fair amount of time over their house, you know, and unlike you, I don’t feel the need to snog Jean every time I see her, so we’ve gotten to talking a couple of times...make her dinner, let her pick a movie. I promise then she’ll be putty in your hands.”

He regards her skeptically for a long moment. It’s been a long time since he’s dated, but he likes to think himself a romantic. The idea of a night in with Jean appeals to him, more, perhaps, than a night spent around other people, but he worries she’ll feel somehow neglected.

“Oi,” Ola’s voice breaks through to him again, “stop overthinking it and just go.” She crosses to him, placing a surprisingly tender kiss to his cheek (something she hasn’t done since she was a little girl) before heading out the door. “Besides, she already loves you anyway.”

**

Jean seems content enough, cuddled up against him. Her head is resting on his chest. Dishes are scattered haphazardly across the living room table, stained with traces of pasta carbonara neither of them can be bothered to clean up right now. Well...perhaps Jakob could, but Jean is very insistent on using him as a pillow, small arm tightening around his midsection every time he moves.

“I’m not going to disappear, Jean,” he murmurs, tucking a few strands of light hair behind her ear. She just blinks at him for a moment, blue eyes searching him for something, any hint of a lie. When she doesn’t seem to find any, tears seem to find their way to the surface, and Jakob instantly adjusts on the couch. Workman’s hands, tender as they can be, brush across her cheek, catching them as they fall. He often wonders at that: how someone so soft, gentle, and full of love can care about him. He worries about hurting her, even though he knows she is made of steel. He worries that he’s too large, too clumsy, too uneducated to ever be someone worthy of her.

And now he’s making her cry.

“Jean?” He’s sitting up fully then, the movie forgotten as he pulls her into his lap. He needs to be able to look her in the eye, to hold her close. He takes one tiny hand and holds it to his chest, hoping the steady thrum of his heart will calm her seemingly racing mind. Her eyes snap to his again, and wherever she’d just disappeared to, she seems to be back. She kisses him then, more soft and sweet than a precursor to sex, and he knows, instinctively, it’s her way of saying thank you.

She tucks herself back into him, head finding its previous home on his shoulder as she tangles her legs with his. Her fingers fiddle with his hair, as she falls back into the world of the movie. He honestly has no idea what’s happening, only that there’s a man and a woman and an airplane...and one of them seems to be leaving. He doesn’t tell her, but he decides right then, for the hundredth of a million times, that he’s not going anywhere.

“Was this okay,” he asks, as the credits start to roll, and the look she meets him with this time is more curious than anything.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean...was it...” He sighs, struggling for both the English words and just the best way to express his sentiment. “You were not disappointed we did not go out anywhere? Somewhere more...romantic, perhaps?”

The smile on her face is fond and loving. She finds her way back to his lap and her hands come to take his face in her hands. She looks him deep in the eyes and then murmurs, right against his lips, “here’s lookin’ at you, kid.”

He pulls back, confused, “Jean, I’m not a child.”

She laughs then, long and hard, and though he has a sneaking suspicion it’s at his expense, he smiles back at her. She seems a thousand pounds lighter when she laughs, even though he knows she hates how loud it is and the little way she snorts when she really starts to lose it. To him, it’s one of the most beautiful sounds in the world.

“What I’m trying to say,” she continues as her lips trail kisses down his neck, “is that this was perfect. I’m not the sort of woman who needs fancy things, Jakob.” She’s popping open buttons on his shirt now, lips following her hands as she speaks. “All I need is good food.” Kiss. “Good wine.” Another kiss. “And company I can be myself around.” Kiss. “You have assuredly met all three categories.”

Later, when they’re both finally sated and she’s wrapped tightly in his arms, he makes a mental note to never tell Ola she was right. 

He knows he’d never hear the end of it.

**Author's Note:**

> So there we have it! Feel free to leave kudos, a comment, or drop me a line at peacekindnesspossibility on tumblr. I'm always taking prompts. You're more than welcome. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
